The writer's story?
by Kayleigh-talitha
Summary: Just a little madness created by a writer who was getting crazy with her characters. Finished story!


This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or The  
  
Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy or any other organisation that owns an interest in "Poltergeist: The Legacy" (tm)  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
It was late afternoon in the Legacy house on Angel Island. Derek sat behind the piano, his long fingers playing a happy tune.  
  
* "I don't do happy tunes," Derek glares at me, mad for even considering that. "Sorry Derek." *  
  
Derek sat behind the piano, his long fingers playing a sad tune.  
  
* "Sad? I don't play sad!" Again I get the evil eye from Derek. I sigh. "Fine, what do you play then?"  
  
"I play dramatic or even melodramatic. I don't play sad or happy." Okay, fine. *  
  
Derek sat behind the piano, his long fingers playing a dramatic tune. His eyes are closed, with a concentrated look on his hansom face. Rachel enters and leans to the doorpost, listening to the music.  
  
Derek doesn't even notice her presence. Rachel quietly hums along with the tune.  
  
* Rachel looks at me. "No, I don't. I don't even know the song." "Then hum along, pretend you know it."  
  
She looks even more displeased. "Now, how can I hum along when I don't know how it goes? That doesn't make sense at all."  
  
I roll my eyes......characters, to bad I need them.  
  
"I heard that", Derek yells. *  
  
Rachel quietly watches him, hoping he would notice her because she doesn't want to disturb him.  
  
At that moment Alex chooses to enter and bumped into Rachel. Derek looked up and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."  
  
* "Derek doesn't smile like that," Alex decides. "Well he does now." I don't like to be messed with.  
  
"He looks like an idiot now." Rachel happily chimes in. I ignore them. *  
  
Nick runs in, wearing his running clothes.  
  
* "What's with Derek and his smile?" Nick looks to the others. Alex and Rachel are looking at me with big grins.  
  
"Okay, I get the point." *  
  
Derek looks up. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Nick runs in, wearing his running clothes.  
  
* "Again? You know, I'm getting tired of running all the time." He gives me a pleading look.  
  
"Fine, you come back from your morning run."  
  
Again that cute little puppy look is directed to me. Sigh. *  
  
Nick walks in, wearing jeans and a black shirt. The others greet him. Derek stands up. "Goot, you're all here. I wanted to have a meeting to........."  
  
* "That sounds stupid," Derek's heavy accent replies.  
  
"What does?"  
  
Derek sighs. "To say they're all here, I already noticed that."  
  
"I'm not changing it, now shush you."  
  
Derek looks offended, but is wise enough to say nothing. *  
  
"Good, you're all here. I wanted to have a meeting to discuss......."  
  
Derek was cut of by a low growl and a huge brown furred monster came bursting in.  
  
* They all break into laughter.  
  
"What?"  
  
Nick laughs some more at the expression on my face. "Is that the best you could do.....a brown furred monster.........?" More laughter now.  
  
"Oh, shut up you." *  
  
Derek was cut of by a low growl and an eight foot brown furred monster with long talons and sharp claws came bursting in. He grabbed Nick and threw him against the wall, knocking.......  
  
* "Now wait a minute, not again?" Nick pokes me a little, glaring at me.  
  
"Sorry, but the fans like it."  
  
"Yeah well, I can't deal with this right now." Again I have to resist that pleading look. And again I give in. *  
  
He grabbed Rachel and Alex, throwing them against the wall, knocking them.....  
  
* "Noooooo," Both the women screamed. I look at them surprised. "What, you two never get thrown into a wall."  
  
Rachel walks to the door. "I have an appointment right now, you guy's deal with it. " With that she walked out the door, leaving four very confused people behind. Alex jumped a little. "I forgot my appointment with my hairdresser. God knows my hair needs a little  
  
attention." And she too walked out. Derek and Nick looked at each other, to the monster and then to me. "See ya!" They ran out quickly, leaving me alone with the monster.  
  
"Guy's? This is my story! Get back here now! " The monster growled, ready to attack.  
  
"Guy's..........?.........Help?"  
  
The others grinned. "Yep, another writer disposed of. Let's celebrate!" And they left, leaving the poor writer at the mercy of the monster she created. *  
  
The end 


End file.
